A conventional bike seat is formed by adhering or coating an elastomer, sponge or foam layer on a seat positioned at an upper end of a bike seat tube and then further fixing a protective cover such as plastic sheet, leather or cloth on the seat coated with elastomer or foam layer for cushioning purposes.
However, such a conventional bike seat has the following drawbacks:
1. The cover is fixedly secured on the seat, which can not be replaced with a new cover and can not be removed for washing.
2. Once the elastomer or foam layer is damaged, it is difficult to repair the damaged seat, which should be disposed and replaced with a complete new seat, thereby wasting money.